Even Bad Guys Have Souls
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: Giovanni Rocket babysits his five year old son for the weekend, who knew such kindness exsisted in his heart? Two one-shots, may update every now and again.
1. Chapter 1

"Papa! Papa!" Ash yelled colliding with his father's leg as he ran into the kitchen.

Giovanni laughed, "Ash, please stop! I cannot make you breakfast if you do not allow me to walk."

Ash shook his head, "No, Papa. I want to sit here forever."

"Satoshi, if you don't move right now, I will get your mother on the phone." Giovanni warned.

Hearing both his proper name and the threat Ash immediately released his father's leg, "I'm sorry, Papa." He muttered, looking at the floor dejectedly.

Giovanni laughed, "Don't be down, son, I just don't want you to get hurt." He leaned down and scooped his son up under the arms, "How about we have pancakes instead of cereal?"

Ash clapped his hands together, "Oh, yes please Papa!" He replied, screaming in delight.

Giovanni, making the noise of an aeroplane, quickly, swinging his five year old son from side to side took him to the table and set him in a chair.

"Sit here while I go cook pancakes, what do you want on them?"

"Chocolate!" Ash screamed in reply.

Laughing, Giovanni took of to the kitchen to make the small boys lunch.

Giovanni was in charge of the little run about this weekend because his ex-wife had decided that it would be an amazing idea to marry a Pokémon Trainer who was stopping in Pallet town for a while. Giovanni had stressed that this man would not supply herself and Ash a stable lifestyle but she had not cared. Delia was stupidly in love with a man who would leave her as soon as the next opportunity to continue his journey showed itself.

Giovanni tutted to himself in disgust as he put all the required ingredients for pancake into a bowl.

"Hurry up Papa, I'm hungry!" Cam an impatient moan from the dining room.

"Just a minute Ash!" Giovanni called in reply.

He quickly poured the batter onto the hot pan and flipped it a few times for good measure. He then transferred it all onto a plate and poured as much chocolate as he felt that the already hyperactive boy should have, and being a man to spoil his only child, was a lot.

Grabbing some cutlery from the draw, Giovanni quickly took the plate of drowning pancakes into the dining room, where Ash was kneeling on the chair so that he could see on top of the table.

Giovanni placed the plate in front of Ash who muttered a quick 'Thank you' before stuffing it into his face.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Giovanni watching Ash, Ash watching his pancakes until Ash spoke.

"Papa?" He said tentatively, and Giovanni immediately sensed a question coming.

"What Ash?" He asked.

Ash put his cutlery down and bit his lip slightly, "Who are those people you are always talking to?"

Giovanni tilted his head slightly, he talked to a lot of people, Ash would have to be more specific, "Which people?"

"The ones that came round last night…I saw them on the news the other day. Are you involved in bad things, Papa?" Ash's milky brown and oh so much like Delia's eyes, portrayed Ash's well of concern.

Giovanni was about to lie and say no he wasn't when he said, "Yes, son." Ash's jaw fell agape and Giovanni felt ashamed. "I'm the head of Team Rocket." 'Only because my mother makes me. Only because I was brought up in it and know nothing but Team Rocket.' He added in his head, "But, I also run a gym, for Pokémon trainers and their Pokémon to battle in and against me."

Ash seemed to drink this in, his eyes turned dark for a minute then he looked up to his father with a steely resolve, "Papa, can I tell you something?"

Giovanni looked at his son with slight confusion.

Ash shook his head, "No matter what, I will still love you." Ash smiled a toothy grin at his father and Giovanni couldn't help but smile in return.

"Thank you, Ash. I just wish your mother saw it my way as well." Giovanni muttered.

Ash looked ahead, as if focusing on a spot in the wall would make it disappear, and then he muttered, "Papa, when I grow up, I want to be just like you! I want to have millions of Pokémon, and I want to be the best!"

Giovanni was shocked and his mouth fell agape in wonder, but then Ash laughed.

"But I'm going to get my Pokémon a good way. I'll never steal _my _Pokémon, not like all of Team Rocket does."

Giovanni shook his head and laughed, that was Delia's influence shining through. "Well now Ash, that's a good goal. I wish you the best of luck, and so you know, I think ground type Pokémon are the best."

Ash shook his head vigorously, "Nuh uh Papa, electric types are best. I want to get a Jolteon…or maybe an Electrike. Fire Pokémon are cute though so maybe a Flareon…or Charmander. Or water type are amazing, Vapereon!"

Giovanni laughed, "How about you just get Eevee's and evolve them into each type?"

Ash's face was in amazement as he seemed to consider this, "Wow, Papa, you're so smart…well not on the ground type Pokémon."

"Why Ash, ground type Pokémon are almost impervious to electric moves!"

But Ash wasn't listening; suddenly he turned to Giovanni and snapped his fingers, "I want a Pikachu!" He said, determined.

"You do now?" Giovanni asked, intrigued.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, they're so small and quick and I bet they do _loads_ of damage with they're thunder shock."

Giovanni nodded, "They do. I have a Pikachu Ash…do you want to see him."

"Would I ever!" Ash exclaimed.

Breakfast long since forgotten and cold Ash jumped from the table, "Can I see now Papa?"

Giovanni nodded and lifted Ash up. Carrying Ash out to the garden with his arms wrapped around his neck, Giovanni told Ash of how Professor Oak had given this Pikachu to Delia and Delia in turn to him.

Ash listened in curiosity, as they approach the barn in which his father kept all his Pokémon in for the night.

Giovanni opened the door and called Pikachu who suddenly appeared in front of Ash.

"Heya Pikachu, I'm Ash."

Pikachu cautiously sniffed Ash and looked up a Giovanni who nodded and then tackled Ash to the floor licking his face.

"Pika pi!"

Ash laughed joyously, "It's great to meet you too!"

Giovanni watched Pikachu and Ash play for hours, until he finally decided to go inside and make coffee. While there he stared at the phone, wondering if he should call Delia. Eventually, the echo of Ash's laughter spurred him forward; he sat forwards, grabbed the phone and dialled her number.

After it rang for a few minutes a calm and chirpy voice came down the line, "Hello, Mrs' Ketchum here."

"Done with the marriage then?" He asked.

Delia laughed, "Oh, Vanni, long time no speak. Yes, it's all done. Ash's name will have to change to I am afraid."

"We spoke yesterday." Giovanni stated, "And it's probably for the best, wouldn't want Ash to have the same name as one of the most wanted evil groups in the world."

He could almost here the frown when Delia replied, "No, we wouldn't. So, where is my little Spoink?"

"Outside…playing with Pikachu."

"Oh." Delia said surprised.

Giovanni nodded and then remembered that Delia could not see it, "Yeah, he seems to have grown quite fond…I was wondering if it was alright if I sent it back with him…maybe Professor Oak could breed it, I don't know, but it makes Ash happy so…"

"Oh, Vanni, that sounds wonderful! When are you sending Ash back?" She asked.

"The limo will come in about an hour; he'll be taken to the helicopter pad and home within two hours of now." Giovanni informed her.

Delia laughed down the receiver, "Always rushing to make sure he gets home safely without being known…I wish other people knew you like me Vanni."

"You try growing up with an evil mother who is hell bent on crushing all dreams you may have and see how you turn out." Giovanni muttered.

Delia laughed, "Well I think you turned out all right actually." She said fondly.

They talked for what seemed like ages, when there was a knock at the door.

"The limo's here." Giovanni said sadly.

"Okay, bye…I love you Vanni…" Delia whispered down the phone before she hung up.

Giovanni stood there holding the receiver with a dead line before whispering to no-one, "I love you too, Deli."

He opened to door and gave the chauffeur Ash's bag before going outside to tell Ash to say his farewells.

As Ash ran inside to get his jacket Giovanni knelt down to look at Pikachu, "I'm sending you back to Deli's…is that okay?"

Pikachu nodded, apprehensively, and when Giovanni told her to return to her poke-ball she did so without fuss.

He slowly placed the ball within a brown bubble wrap envelope and gave it to Ash.

"Don't open this son; just give it to your mother when you get home. It's for her eyes only, and if she chooses to tell you she will."

Ash looked confused but he nodded slightly, "When will I see you again Papa?" He asked.

Giovanni leaned forwards and kissed his son on the forehead, he smiled, "I hope so. This has been a fun weekend."

"I like your pancakes better than mama's." Ash declared.

Giovanni laughed, "That's good…bye Ash."

Ash's eyes were sad, but he did not cry as Giovanni slid the door shut and waved as the drove away.

Giovanni smiled, upset that he was now one more Pokémon short than normal but happy to have made his son smile, because hey, even a bad guy's not heartless.

**A little one-shot about Giovanni and how he's not all evil, therefore he had to be Ash's dad, ergo the plot thickens. **

**Anyway, I might do continuations of cute little one-shots like this, or a little meet up at one point between father and son and huge shouting match in which MewTwo is mentioned and blah blah blah I'm rambling aren't I?**

**Hehe...Giovanni is totally OOC, but oh well...he doesn't really have a character though, he's just sorta evil and just...there...wow he needs a life xD**

**Pokemon (C) Nintendo - Therefore me no own!**

**xXxrouxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone pointed out how this is impossible in a review; I would just like to warn you that yes it is a slight AU, so yeah it is impossible. The Pikachu Ash was playing with was a girl, the one Ash has is a boy. They also pointed out that how could Giovanni's mother force him? Simple, it's AU for one, and two, his mother is called Madame Rocket, a women who wants money and will stop at nothing to get it, put Giovanni in a situation with that person then it's no wonder he turned out that way!**

**I would like to thank that person for the constructive criticism, very helpful to the continuation of this, I will try and keep it close to canon even though it's AU because I like to try and make sure the story sort of makes sense.**

**In case you didn't guess, yes this is going to be continued, I'm going to do a one-shot/drabble collection, but don't expect frequent updates!**

**Wow…that was a long Authors Note…sorry…lets get on shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, not me!<strong>

**Summary: "Daddy, how come all your Pokémon are all so nice to you?" Giovanni explains his relationship with Pokémon to his six year old son Ash. Also insight in Giovanni and Delia dynamic.**

* * *

><p>Ash, now six, was running around the garden at top speed, chased by a large Persian.<p>

"Haha, you can't catch meee!" Ash called back.

The Persian purred and let out what sounded to be a sarcastic roar as if to say 'You're on kid'.

Giovanni couldn't help but laugh when Ash was caught unaware by the large cat Pokémon as it jumped on him and started licking his face.

Ash was squirming under the weight, "No, no! Please Persian, I'll do anything just stop licking my face."

Giovanni was happy to see Ash happy like this, he'd been a bit down after a bully had made fun of his name and called him unloved by his dad. Ash had obviously fought back and said that yes his dad did love him, but no one believed him because he couldn't tell everyone that his dad was Giovanni Rocket the leader of Team Rocket one of the most active criminal groups in the Kanto region, now could he?

So Ash had spluttered before his anger had gotten the better of him and he had jumped on the kid. The kid had caused him more damage but as Ash had started the fight Ash had gotten suspended.

"No good stupid little runt." Giovanni muttered under his breath as he recalled his telephone conversation with Delia.

"_Vanni, are you there?" Delia asked, sounding close to tears._

_Giovanni felt suddenly very protective, "Yes, what's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need me to come and sort something out?"_

_Delia laughed tightly down the pone, "You don't need to come you big worry wart, no, Ash got into a fight in school."_

"_Is he okay?" Giovanni demanded immediately._

"_Yes, Ash is fine; he just hurt his head a little." Delia informed him._

"_How much is a little?"_

_Delia laughed, "You're quite the worrier! He just bashed it on the playground tarmac and grazed it badly, that's all. But he is suspended." _

"_Suspended?" Giovanni yelped in surprise, "He didn't hurt the other child did he?" _

_Delia sighed slightly, "No, but he did start the fight…it was about his name. A child said that his dad didn't love him if he got his name changed. Ash disagreed with this statement but couldn't walk away with someone insulting him like that."_

_Giovanni nodded, that was understandable, he wouldn't be able to stand it either, "Well, I guess we know where his hot headedness comes from."_

_Delia laughed, "Yes, you were always quick with that temper of yours."_

_Giovanni laughed as well, "Yes, we could spend all afternoon discussing the times I protected yours or my own pride with my sharp tongue or you can tell me what I can do."_

"_You're already doing it." Delia laughed, "Your talking to me…that's all I needed."_

"_Did Ketchum leave?" He asked, knowing that would be one of the only reasons she would call._

_You could hear the slight hesitant note in her voice as she said, "Yeah, he left a few weeks ago…can I send Ash to you? I need some time…"_

_Giovanni didn't even give her a chance to continue as he stumbled on the words, "Yes, send him. Whatever you need, I'm happy to help."_

"_Thanks, Vanni..."_

_Giovanni picked up his mobile and sent a quick text to his chauffeur and helicopter driver, "He'll be out of your hair in less than ten minutes. Helicopter will probably land in the garden."_

"_I don't think I'll ever be able to rep-"_

"_You don't need to, bye Deli…" And he hung up. Not half an hour later Ash was outside his house asleep in a limo._

"Daddy?" Ash called for what seemed like the millionth time, "Daddy, are you awake?"

Giovanni jumped at the voice of his son, "W-what? Oh Ash, I was just thinking, sorry. Are you okay?"

Ash nodded, "Yes daddy…but I do have a question."

"Go ahead, Ash. What's on your mind?"

Ash seemed hesitant in his question, "Well…umm…it's just you have so many Pokémon…and I was wondering…did you steal them all?"

Giovanni laughed, trust his son to ask the question, shaking his head he replied, "No Ash."

Ash seemed genuinely shocked, "But daddy, you steal loads of Pokémon!"

"Ah, but, Ash, all the Pokémon here I strove to capture myself." Giovanni explained, "Persian that you're playing with was one of the first I captured." Persian walked over and nudged his hand that was rested on his knee, he absently started to stroke her head as she purred and continued, "I captured her as a Meowth and trained her up big and strong. She evolved and now she my pride and joy."

Ash seemed to be so confused, "But daddy…with your job." Then he stopped and reconsidered his question, "Daddy, how come all your Pokémon are so nice to you?"

Giovanni laughed, "Why do you ask that?"

"Well, they say that Pokémon are the best judge of character, and you're supposed to be evil, so why would your Pokémon be nice to you?" Ash explained and asked at the same time.

Giovanni ruffled Ash's hair, "When did you get so smart?" He asked then continued, "Well, I believe that if you befriend your Pokémon you can get the best out of them. They're stronger because you're nurturing them making them feel safer and happier around you. That's why Persian doesn't like Grandma."

Ash laughed, "It was funny when she jumped onto Grandma at that party last year." He managed in between giggles.

Giovanni laughed to, it had been a funny event seeing his Persian bound across the room and jumping straight onto his mother, "Not many Pokémon really like Grandma, because she's not kind to them, only using them for evil. I use mine in gym battles and all sorts. Really Pokémon are like people, they just want to be friends."

Ash smiled, "Wow, daddy. I want to make loads of Pokémon friends too!"

Giovanni nodded, "I'm sure you will Ash." Ruffling Ash's hair Giovanni stood up. "Should we go get some lunch?" He asked the slightly confused child.

Ash nodded, "Yes please…can I feed Persian her lunch as well?"

Persian mrowed in approval, food was definitely on her list of things to do.

"Sure Ash, how about _we_ have pancakes?"

"Only if we have chocolate on them."

"We wouldn't have anything else." Giovanni said, leaning down to pick Ash up.

Ash giggled as Giovanni picked him up, "Do you still make pancakes better then mummy?"

Giovanni laughed, "Yep, they're still my secret recipe."

Persian walked through the back door, as Giovanni shut it to keep the house warm.

Maybe Ash will turn out good. Giovanni thought to himself as he watched him pour out the food into the bowl while happily stroking the head of his trusted Pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a pooey ending I know and a lot more Delia and Giovanni talking than I expected…thanks everyone for the awesome reviews last chapter.<strong>

** Basically Giovanni is trying to make sure Ash turns out good not like him.**

**Had to get the pancakes in…sorry xD**

**Giovanni loves his Persian so much I just can't see him having stolen it! So all his personnel Pokémon are therefore not stolen because they're too loyal and love him too much! :D**

**Review if you want to, they make my day and it you make an interesting point I will review. I take all constructive criticism to heart and try to build on it.**

**xXxrouxXx**


End file.
